narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Tatsuya
Sora Tatsuya ソラ竜也 Work in Progress, adding more later (DELETE THIS TEXT- This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background (Warning, some spoilers for fanfiction) Sora was born into The Land of Stone. His father never showed much love to him or his mother, as they were forced into the marriage because of her pregnacy with Sora. He died a few years after his birth as an alcoholic. Sora's mother, Yua took care of Sora and Ichigo, (who wasn't her son and was 11 at the time). Ichigo missed his father, but loved having a baby brother and was happy. He taught Sora to think of him as a brother, never a half brother. One day, Yua Tatsuya just disappeared. She told the boys she would be going shopping and never came back. Ichigo was 13 and Sora was 3. Ichigo found himself taking care of Sora ever since. They used what was left of Yua's money to keep them going until Ichigo was able to find work. (End Fanfiction Spoilers) Ichigo worked at a local tavern and often took Sora with him, as there was no ninja school system he could send him to and no one to look after him at home. One day when Sora was 8, a man came into the tavern and asked to talk with Sora. Ichigo agreed, keeping a close eye on the pair, and the man introduced himself to Sora as Brom. Brom asked Sora about life when the talk quickly turned to religion. Sora admited even though he had been raised to listen to the priests in the temple, he sometimes doubted if God was real. Brom then introduced him to http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jashin%7CJashinism, his religion where he was required to kill for God. After telling Sora more, Sora nervously asked to learn more about it before considering joining. Brom agreed, asking him sneak out an meet him outside the tavern. Sora met Brom and followed him out into a field. There, Brom killed a chunin, preparing to but in the end failing to use a certain jutsu. When done, a woman appeared out the hiding and attacked Brom. Sora -who was hiding in the grass- panicked and hit her with one of Brom's swords. She was caught completely off guard and killed instantly. Sora accepted his fate, believing he was to be a servant of Jashin. Brom was forced to leave before he was caught, but he promised to come back and teach Sora Jashinism. Sora grew up without Brom and along the way killed people for Jashin, trying to stay loyal to the religion while waiting for Brom. He killed to gain money and revenge against people who he believed wronged his brother. He wasn't caught for a long time, as no one would suspect a little kid of murder. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Growing up as a Jashinist in-training, Sora killed up until he was tweleve. He was caught killing by his older brother and immidiatly turned in to Cloud Shinobi forces. There he was interigated and put under heavy torture to get information out of him about other possible Jashinist forces. Not knowing anything anyway and being hard-headed, Sora didn't give out information. The shinobi doing the interigation offered for him to convert and leave Jashin, but Sora refused and was stabbed in the heart. His right arm and left hand had been lost. Brom had come back to get him shortly after the torture, only to find him on the floor "dead". When picking him up, he realized he had a heartbeat. He took him out of the prison and on further study found he was immortal. Not knowing how he became immortal he asked Sora how it happened. Sora claimed he had done it when he back when he first became a Jashinist. He had heard voices in his head durning the torture but failed to tell him that. Turning a travel to Yukigakure, Sora started hearing the voices and seeing demons to go with them. This lead him to battling Brom and getting a scar on his chest. Sora refused to mention the demons to anyone after that. After arriving in Yukigakue, Sora ran into a girl named Natsuki. She was a puppet master ninja who speciallized in metalwork. Threatening her, Sora made her build a replacement metal arm and hand for him. His hand could be used as weapon to sacrifice to Jashin. Natsuki and Sora breifly considered themselves friends as they left, Natsuki leaving him a reminder that he owed her for the hands. After some more traveling, Sora ran into Members of the Organization KOI, who (as far as he knew) worked with criminals and helped them in exchange for information and money. They introduced him (behind Brom's back) to Kitai Misuto, a Kiri Missing Nin and Jashinist. They became instant best friends. Part II During the timeskip to Shippuden, Sora trained heavily under Brom to reach a level where he stood a chance against a shinobi fighter. After 3 years of training, the duo was ambused by Konoha ANBU. Sora was knocked out in the fight. When he got up, Brom and his summon, the bear Kanemaru, where both gone. Sora ambused a single remaining ANBU and found out Brom had been captured alive. Sora searched hopelessly for Brom, finding his way into Amegakure. There he found the Tokage Clan and sacrificed the father of 16 year old Kenpatchi Tokage. Kenpatchi chased Sora for the crime, but the two were stopped by Natsuki who recognized Sora. Natsuki was now a missing nin. Natsuki asked for Sora's assisstance to the criminal village of Hayashigakure. Sora refused at first, but after Natsuki reminded him of his arms and threatened to remove them he agreed. Kenpatchi also agreed to leave Sora alone, believing that if Natsuki couldn't kill him, he couldn't ether. Kenpatchi ended up accused of Sora's crimes and joined him as a missing nin with Natsuki. Sora became separated from the group in the swamp outside Hayashigakure. After fighting his way through it, he met one of the KOI members from his first visit there. He did not know where Brom was, but directed him back to his best friend, Kitai Misuto. Kitai was training with his own group at the time, but was overjoyed to see Sora again. He joined Sora to search from Brom, believing he knew where to go. He took Sora to Konoha, where they met a another KOI agent, Kiyoko Atsuki. Kiyoko explaned to Sora that KOI was in Konoha as well and linked with the ANBU. They had information on ANBU missions, including Brom's capture. They found out ANBU was hired by shinobi in Kumo to capture Brom for imprisonment. Sora and Kitai left to Kumogakure to save Brom. Along the way, they met Brom's bear Kanemaru who had figured out on his own Brom's location. They worked together to break into Kumogakure's highest security prison. They were too late. Brom died shortly after getting freed. Sora, Kanemaru, and Kitai broke out of the prison with him anyway. Durning the breakout, Sora starting seeing things again. Shortly after, a man appeared in a guard uniform who Sora mistakenly recognized as the shinobi who took his arms. He went mad and killed him, and nearly killed other guards. Kitai knocked him out before he could do anymore damage. After burrying Brom, Sora and Kitai talked and Kitai brought up Hidan, a Jashinist Sora could now train from. At this point, the Hidan-Kakuzu arc has just ended. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT